Fragile bond
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Character Study, OC, based on true story, Indonesia dan Timor Leste. Ketika America datang, Timor Leste jadi terkenang tentang mantan kakaknya. Akankah hubungan kedua mantan kakak beradik itu membaik? R&R please!


Sebuah fanfic based on true story tentang Indonesia dan Timor Leste. Sorry kalau data kurang akurat, yah karena 'zaman' itu adalah 'zaman' yang cukup tabu untuk Indonesia… jadi agak susah ngumpulin datanya (bilang aja males)

America jadi cameo di sini, ehehe…gak bisa mikir tokoh yang lain sih

Timor Leste kusetting jadi gadis kecil umur 8 tahun yang wajahnya agak jutek tapi sebenarnya dia agak pemalu dan manis. Indonesia seperti biasa, Indonesia yang ada di fanficku yang lain, pemuda yang ceria tapi di sini ia punya sisi gelap.

Warning: OC, OOC, depresif (?), miss typo, nggak akurat (?)

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punyaku, tapi Timor Leste dan Indonesia di sini punyaku (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Fragile Bond<strong>

Seorang gadis kecil berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sepi di pagi hari, raut wajahnya tampak sedikit murung dan terus menatap ke tanah. Sosoknya yang kecil di balut dengan baju one-piece tanpa lengan yang tampak kebesaran dan juga memakai sandal yang terlalu besar. Rambutnya yang agak keriting dikepang dua agar tidak berantakan.

Hari baru datang lagi, sama seperti hari sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa menyambut hari ini dengan semangat. Meski apa yang dikatakan bosnya, bahwa ia sebagai sebuah personofikasi Negara yang sudah merdeka pantang menyerah, tapi tetap saja…. Sulit sekali baginya untuk bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti ini.

Di kejauhan ia melihat sesosok orang yang tampak asing, berambut pirang dan memakai kacamata. Ia tampak kebingungan seperti orang linglung. Ada orang kesasar pagi-pagi begini?

Ia pun menghampirinya, sudah tugasnya untuk mengurus sesuatu yang tak benar di negaranya kan?

"Anu…ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis kecil itu kepada orang asing yang tingginya jauh melampauinya.

Orang tersebut menoleh dan si gadis langsung mengenali siapa dia. "Ah, America-san!" pekiknya agak kaget.

America termenung sedikit, kalau mengenali dirinya sebagai personofikasi Negara berarti gadis yang ada di depannya juga personofikasi Negara. Tapi…siapa?

"Anu, kamu siapa ya?" tanya America.

Si gadis kecil bisa merasakan darahnya naik ke kepalanya dengan deras, berani-beraninya dia lupa!

"Aku Timor Leste!" pekik sang gadis kecil sambil mendongakkan kepalanya karena selisih tingginya dengan America begitu jauh.

America terdiam sebentar. Siapa pula Timor Leste itu?

"Ah! Adiknya Indonesia ya?" tanya America, baru ingat sekarang.

"Iya benar, tapi sudah bukan lagi sekarang," koreksi Timor Leste dengan wajah kesal. America tidak bisa membaca suasana hati gadis kecil itu dan hanya tertawa saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini, America-san?" tanya Timor Leste, tidak biasanya America datang ke tempatnya.

"Ah…sepertinya sih…aku kesasar," jelas America sambil menggaruk kepalanya lalu tertawa membuat Timor Leste kebingungan. Ternyata Negara adi kuasa seperti America masih bisa kesasar? Salahnya juga sih yang dibawa cuma peta America terus.

"Tapi tak apalah, toh aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana kondisimu," tambah America membuat Timor Leste terkejut.

"Uhm…bagaimana kalau kita duduk saja, tidak enak berdiri di pinggir jalan begini," kata Timor Leste. Mereka berdua pun mencari tempat duduk dan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di rerumputan dekat sawah yang membentang. America tampaknya tidak tersinggung, ia malah menikmati suasana asri yang susah ditemukan di tempatnya.

"Uhm…kondisiku baik-baik saja," kata Timor Leste, menjawab pernyataan America barusan. America menoleh melihat Timor Leste yang kecil mungil. Ia sepantar dengan Sealand, tapi jauh lebih kurus. Ada kesan yang membuat dirinya tampak 'tak terawat' meski tidak terlalu parah.

"Oh begitu…," kata America, tidak memberi komentar lain.

"Oh ya, katamu kau mengadopsi mata uangku sebagai mata uang negaramu, bagaimana?" tanya America dengan semangat, tentu ia senang bila ada Negara yang memakai mata uang negaranya sebagai mata uang resmi.

Timor Leste terdiam dan sedikit memucat. Wah… bagaimana bilangnya? Perekonomian ia segera anjlok secara drastis setelah ia memakai mata uang America. Ia segera jatuh sakit dan tak bisa bangun untuk beberapa lama namun akhirnya bisa pulih meski ia masih terus merasa meriang.

Melihat Timor Leste tidak mengatakan apapun, America hanya diam saja. Sepertiya kondisi personofikasi Negara yang ada di sebelahnya tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"Uhm… bagaimana kondisimu setelah merdeka?" tanya America lagi, membuat Timor Leste tersentak. America sekarang kaget melihat raut wajah Timor Leste yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Uwaah….ja-jangan menangis! Aku tahu pasti rasanya berat, tapi kau pasti bisa!" hibur America dengan canggung. Timor Leste menoleh padanya, masih dengan wajah sedih.

"America-san sendiri dulu bagaimana?" tanya Timor Leste, membuat America terdiam.

"Dulu?" tanya America.

"Iya, saat dulu America-san merdeka dari England-san," jelas Timor Leste.

America terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka gadis sekecil itu bisa menembak titik lemah dirinya.

"Aku juga awalnya sulit, sulit sekali…karena tidak semua orang di tempatku setuju untuk berpisah dari England… tapi ternyata aku bisa kok mandirinya. Lihat saja sekarang," jawab America.

Timor Leste berbalik melihat tanah. "Aku…. Aku sampai sekarang masih merasa rindu, dengan Kak Indonesia," jelas Timor Leste dengan wajah sedih.

America termenung sejenak. Jangankan gadis sekecil ini, ia saja yang sudah dewasa tetap saja sering merasa rindu pada England.

"Padahal sudah Australia-san yang membantuku tapi… aku nggak suka dia!" tambah Timor Leste lagi. America terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh…bukannya Australia yang membantumu merdeka?" tanya America. Timor Leste mendesah, wajahnya yang harus dipenuhi dengan kepolosan sesuai dengan usianya terlihat terbebani.

"Memang… tapi…," Timor Leste tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Australia dan Indonesia sangat berbeda. Padahal sudah jelas jauh lebih makmur dan kaya Australia tapi… sikap Negara itu padanya… ia sama sekali tidak suka.

Ia tidak bisa terang-terangan mengatakan pada America apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya. Sebagai Negara kecil, Timor Leste sangat bergantung pada hasil minyak bumi di Celah Timor. Tapi, ia menyadari kemudian, ternyata Australia telah mengincar tempat itu sejak lama. Dengan berbagai alasan, Australialah yang mengeksploitasi hasil minyak bumi di tempat itu dan membagi hanya sedikit pada Timor Leste.

Padahal dulu Indonesia yang selalu berusaha melindunginya dari eksploitasi Australia, meski kadang Indonesia tergoda juga untuk mengeksploitasi Celah Timor tapi akhirnya dibuat kesepakatan sehingga baik Australia maupun Indonesia tak bisa menyentuh sumber daya Celah Timor sedikit pun.

Tentu saja semuanya berubah ketika Timor Leste merdeka.

"Dulu… aku dan Australia yang menyarankan agar kau diasuh oleh Indonesia, apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya America.

Timor Leste terdiam. "Aku tidak bisa bilang suka… tapi…," Timor Leste berhenti bicara. Ia memeluk lututnya dan memandang ke tanah.

IoI

Ia masih ingat betul saat itu.

Indonesia yang masih muda, pemuda miskin penuh luka yang bersemangat. Pada awalnya ia merasa canggung saat diserahi tanggung jawab untuk mengasuh Timor Leste. Timor Leste pun tak bisa mengatakan ia menyukai sosok pemuda bertubuh kurus itu.

"_**Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Timor Timur..ehm, karena kepanjangn kusingkat Tim-tim ya!"**_

Sikapnya sangat ramah, Timor Leste kerap memberontak terhadapnya. Gadis yang memiliki bakat menjadi Negara komunis itu tidak bisa menyukai Indonesia yang masih labil dan miskin.

Negara yang miskin, berantakan, tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri apalagi adiknya, labil dan tak tentu arahnya. Setiap Timor Leste ingin bertemu dengannya, Indonesia selalu sibuk membuat Timor Leste bertanya-tanya apakah Indonesia menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

Bahkan Perang Saudara di tempatnya terjadi, hingga Timor Leste terluka sangat parah dan dirawat di rumah sakit, Indonesia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kakak yang payah, kakak yang lemah.

Timor Leste selalu merasa ingin merdeka darinya, ingin lepas darinya. Kenapa ia harus diasuh oleh Negara payah seperti dia? Setiap hari ia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, sosok Indonesia yang tampak kelelahan dan penuh luka ketika mendatanginya, dengan senyuman hangat serta beberapa oleh-oleh buatan tangan selalu meluluhkan hati Timor Leste. Ia mungkin egois, Indonesia bukannya tak ingin menjadi Negara yang maju dan kuat tapi semuanya butuh proses.

IoI

"Kak Indonesia… sebenarnya sangat baik," lanjut Timor Leste. America mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Ia sangat baik, ia tidak mendiskriminasi diriku, ia memperlakukanku sama dengan adik-adiknya yang lain," tambahnya.

"Tapi…, aku kadang tidak tahan, menghadapi kak Indonesia yang labil."

IoI

Ya, saat itu. Ia tidak tahu Indonesia bisa begitu labil dan mengerikan, seperti remaja yang tengah mencari jati diri dengan membabi buta. Saat akhirnya Indonesia menjadi kuat, Timor Leste merasa senang.

Tapi, saat itu tidak berlangsung lama…

Saat itu, Indonesia begitu kuat, makmur dan damai. Tapi, ia tidak menyukai saat itu.

Bahkan adik-adik Indonesia yang lain, Yogyakarta dan Bali, senantiasa mengingatkan Timor Leste agar berhati-hati ketika berhadapan dengan Indonesia.

Tak ada lagi senyum hangat. Tak ada lagi wajah kelelahan. Tak ada lagi belaian lembut.

Yang hanya ada sosok Indonesia yang terlihat dingin dan kaku. Senyumnya yang palsu terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Saat itu, Indonesia memang makmur, hebat sekali.

Tapi, tak ada lagi tawa yang mengisi rumah Indonesia.

Hawa mengerikan seperti mengikuti Indonesia kemanapun ia pergi. Orang yang melawannya akan menghilang. Orang yang membantahnya akan menerima hukuman.

Bahkan meski itu adik Indonesia sendiri.

Begitu banyak korban berjatuhan, begitu banyak darah mengalir, membuat Indonesia tak ubahnya Negara diktator yang mengerikan.

Meski makmur, tak ada orang yang tahan dengan perilaku Indonesia.

Karena itu semua adik Indonesia bersuka cita ketika akhirnya bos Indonesia pada masa itu mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya.

Indonesia berangsur normal kembali. Senyum hangatnya sudah kembali meski kadang kala ia sering melamun dengan mata kosong.

"_**Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya."**_

Timor Leste tidak begitu mengerti peringatan Yogyakarta saat itu. Saat itu ia hanya ia ingin protes sedikit pada Indonesia, hanya sedikit. Tapi, semuanya berakhir dengan insiden berdarah. Sosok itu masih belum lenyap, sosok mengerikan Indonesia. Dengan dingin melukai Timor Leste dan penduduknya tanpa belas kasihan.

Insiden Santa Cruz, atau Insiden Dili.

Sakit, benci, takut, semuanya memenuhi hati Timor Leste saat itu.

Sehingga permohonan maaf dari Indonesia yang telah sadar pun tak diindahkannya.

Cukup sudah.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Tak ada lagi kata maaf.

IoI

"Sekarang, ia sudah jauh lebih baik kok, masih miskin dan menderita sih tapi Indonesia sekarang sudah jauh lebih ceria," jelas America. Timor Leste hanya memandang lurus ke tanah.

"Aku tahu…," kata Timor Leste.

IoI

Australia diluar dugaan melihat semua insiden berdarah tersebut dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia. Membuat nama Indonesia tercoreng dan merebut simpati akan Timor Leste.

Indonesia pun tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali melepaskan Timor Leste. Ia masih sempat melawan, tidak ingin melepaskannya tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dengan berlinang air mata saat mendengar Timor Leste lebih memilih untuk berpisah darinya.

"_**Maaf."**_

Itulah yang Indonesia katakan sambil melihat Timor Leste pergi diiringi oleh Australia dan Portugis.

Saat itu, Timor Leste masih merasakan rasa berat, sosok kakak yang mengasuhnya kini menangisi kepergiannya. Namun orang yang sama juga telah melukainya begitu dalam.

Benci. Itulah Timor Leste rasakan.

Saat itu, bos Timor Leste memintanya untuk menghapuskan semua hubungannya dengan Indonesia. Mengganti bahasa resminya menjadi bahasa Portugis. Mengganti mata uang menjadi mata uang US.

Timor Leste bahkan tidak memperdulikan teguran sapa saat ia kebetulan bertemu dengan mantan kakaknya.

Saat itu ia sering mendengar dari Negara lain, Indonesia begitu terguncang. Ia merasa senang, rasa sakit itulah yang ingin ia balas pada kakaknya.

Tapi, kini ia tidak bisa membenci kakaknya.

Ketika telah merdeka ia baru sadar. Apa saja yang sudah kakaknya lakukan untuknya selama ini. Melindunginya dari tangan-tangan jahat tidak bertanggung jawab, senantiasa mengurusnya meski kepayahan, dengan sabar mengajari dan meladeni semua sikap menyebalkannya, selalu menolongnya ketika ia membutuhkan.

"_**Maaf karena aku miskin dan lemah, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku harap kau bahagia."**_

Itulah yang Indonesia katakan ketika ia merdeka. Timor Leste tahu, hubungan Indonesia dan Australia menjadi memburuk. Ia bahkan setuju dengan mantan kakaknya itu. Ia tidak menyukai Negara yang mengasuhnya sekarang. Sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Ia pun telah menyakiti Indonesia, tidak mungkin sekarang ia kembali padanya begitu saja.

IoI

"Barang-barang yang dipasok ke negaramu sekarang, semuanya berasal dari Australia ya?" tanya America, sadar bahwa baju dan sandal yang dikenakan Timor Leste memiliki brand Australia.

Timor Leste mengangguk. Ia tidak suka barang-barang pembelian Australia. Tadinya ia mengganti semua barang-barang kakaknya dengan barang-barang Australia sebagai balas budi, tapi…ternyata tidak bisa. Rasanya begitu berbeda dengan barang-barang pemberian kakaknya yang kini telah ia buang.

"Aku hanya perlu bersabar kan, America-san?" tanya Timor Leste, membuat America termenung.

"Pasti suatu saat nanti, aku bisa jadi Negara mandiri yang kuat kan?" tanya Timor Leste lagi. America terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

Timor Leste berharap itu benar.

Ia sangat menderita sekarang, krisis ekonomi, kerusuhan dan pemerintahan yang labil. Sesulit inikah rasanya menjadi sebuah Negara? Ketika Indonesia masih mengasuhnya, luka yang seharusnya diderita oleh Timor Leste semuanya ditanggung oleh Indonesia. Apakah dulu Indonesia juga sering merasakan sakit seperti ini? Meski ia kelihatan begitu ceria dan biasa-biasa saja, apakah ia juga terluka seperti halnya Timor Leste sekarang?

Timor Leste ingin sekali mengadu pada seseorang, ia ingin dilindungi seseorang, ia ingin menangis dan mengeluh pada seseorang. Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia sudah mandiri sekarang.

Rasanya memang pahit, tidak semanis yang ia kira.

Karena meski ia merdeka dari Indonesia, ia hanya dijerat oleh Australia.

"Kak Indonesia…," gumam Timor Leste.

IoI

"Oi, Indonesia, lu serius!"

Indonesia menoleh dan melihat Jakarta yang tampak marah dan khawatir. Makin hari, bahasa adiknya ini makin berantakan saja.

"Iyalah," jawab Indonesia sambil setengah tertawa.

"Tapi, kan dia…,"

"Iya Jakarta, aku tahu kok. Ia mungkin membenciku, tapi… aku tidak bisa diam saja kan?" kata Indonesia. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia siap untuk pergi mengunjungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik sekarang," katanya lalu ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jakarta yang tampak khawatir.

"Dia kan sudah bukan adikmu lagi, dasar Indo bodoh," gerutu Jakarta namun dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah Jaka, kalau Masindo pasti tidak akan apa-apa," hibur Yogyakarta yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan panggil gue Jaka!"

IoI

"Hm… sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang nih," kata America. Timor Leste mengangguk. Mereka berdua bangkit.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berunjung dan mendengarkan ceritaku," kata Timor Leste. America hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya mendengarkan saja kok, tidak berbuat apa-apa," kata Negara berkacama itu.

"Uhm…, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberimu saran," tambah America. Timor Leste bingung mendengarnya. America membungkuk dan tersenyum pada Timor Leste.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu," kata America membuat Timor Leste terdiam. America pun akhirnya berbalik pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lain kali, bye-bye!" kata America sambil melambaikan tangannya. Timor Leste membalas lambaian tangannya.

Setelah America menghilang dari pandangannya, Timor Leste memandang tanah sambil menahan air mata.

"Apa boleh…?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Timor Leste!"

Ia terkejut, mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Indonesia.

"Kak Indonesia…," gumamnya terbata-bata. Kenapa ia ada di sini?

Indonesia menghampirinya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit canggung. Begitu ia sampai di depan Timor Leste, ia berjongkok dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak ingin melihatku tapi… kudengar kau sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi ya?" kata Indonesia.

Timor Leste hanya diam di tempat tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Katanya kau sekarang menerima pasokan barang dari Australia tapi yang kudengar barang-barang itu tidak cocok, jadi kubawakan kau ini," kata Indonesia, ia membuka tas ransel yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju dan juga sandal.

"Barang buatanku memang murah dan kualitas rendah sih… tapi aku harap kau suka," tambah Indonesia, merasa sedikit pesimis. Ia merasa sedikit kesal melihat Timor Leste memakai baju buatan Australia, tapi sosok adiknya yang kurus dan tampak menderita membuatnya sedih.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Timor Leste tidak mengerti.

Indoensia terdiam lalu kemudian tersenyum, sambil perlahan mengusap kepala Timor Leste dengan lembut.

"Mungkin bagimu aku bukan kakakmu lagi, tapi bagiku kau tetap adikku," jelas Indonesia. Ia sedikit merasa konyol, bagaimana bila yang ia dengar semuanya salah? Bagaimana bila ternyata Timor Leste jauh lebih menyukai Australia sebagai kakaknya daripada Indonesia yang lemah dan miskin?

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga…

Indonesia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Timor Leste memeluknya dan serta merta menangis. Barang-barang yang Indonesia pegang berjatuhan ke tanah sementara Timor Leste memeluknya erat.

"Huaaa! Kak Indonesia!" jeritnya. Indoensia merasa miris mendengarnya dan memeluk balik Timor Leste dengan lembut.

"Maaf ya Timor Leste, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Kau pasti sudah berjuang ya," hibur Indonesia sambil mengusap kepala Timor Leste untuk menenangkannya.

Badan Timor Leste terasa kurus dipelukannya, membuatnya ingin menangis, tapi Indonesia tetap tegar.

"Maaf..," gumam Timor Leste di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Kak Indonesia," ucap Timor Leste lagi membuat Indonesia tersenyum miris.

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku kan? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik bagimu," kata Indonesia. Timor Leste menggeleng di dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, Kak Indonesia itu…," Timor Leste berhenti bicara ketika Indonesia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dikatakan lagi," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum. Timor Leste mengangguk dan kembali memeluk kakaknya.

IoI

"Ah, sudah sore, aku harus pulang," kata Indonesia sambil mengeluh sementara Timor Leste yang duduk di pangkuannya yang kini sudah memakai baju pemberian Indonesia, menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pulang?" tanya Timor Leste sedih dan kesal. Indonesia tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, mana tadi aku melewati perbatasan secara sembunyi-sembunyi… aku kan dilarang masuk ke tempatmu," tambah Indonesia yang sedikit khawatir bagaimana jadinya bila ia tertangkap.

Timor Leste memandang kakaknya dengan sedih sementara Indonesia hanya tersenyum padanya. "Tenang aku akan datang lagi lain kali," hibur Indonesia.

"Baiklah, janji ya!" kata Timor Leste akhirnya mau tersenyum.

"Janji," balas Indonesia.

Indonesia segera bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia harus cari cara lagi untuk menyeberangi perbatasan, semoga tidak tertangkap.

"Oh ya, Timor," kata Indonesia sebelum ia pergi. Timor Leste menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Karena Timor Leste kepanjangan, boleh kupanggil kamu Timote saja?" tanya Indonesia membuat Timor Leste terkejut.

"Timote?" tanya sang gadis kecil. Indonesia mengangguk.

"Timor Leste jadi Ti-mo-te," jelas Indonesia sambil nyengir, membuat Timor Leste tertawa.

"Boleh saja," jawab Timor Leste. Indonesia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu…sampai jumpa, Timote, baik-baik ya!" kata Indonesia sambil melambaikan tangannya. Timor Leste pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kak Indonesia," balas Timor Leste.

Dan Indonesia pun pergi, pulang ke tempatnya meninggalkan Timor Leste sendiri namun dengan sebuah senyum dan semangat yang tersisa pada gadis itu.

Kini, ia tidak perlu takut lagi. Indonesia akan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

End

* * *

><p>Aneh ya? Garing ya? Aku nulisnya sampe kepalaku pusing sendiri. Tadinya pengen nulis lewat sudut pandang Indonesia. Tapi, rasanya tidak akan terlalu tersampaikan deh.<p>

Perasaan Timor Leste pada Indonesia bagaikan Cinta dan Benci (woi, emangnya lagu?)

Soal sisi jahat Indonesia pasti udah pada tahu kan? Itu lho, masa orde baru, jaman kepemimpinan Presiden Alm. Soeharto. Masa itu memang makmur tapi juga mengerikan. Bapakku aja bilang "orang yang melawan tinggal dimasukin tong, dikasih semen terus ditenggelamin ke laut jadi makanan ikan," gitu sampai aku merinding. Banyak orang 'dihilangkan' di masa itu, banyak pertumpahan darah, benar-benar sisi gelap Negara Indonesia.

Maaf kalau ada yang kurang akurat.

Tolong reviewnya!


End file.
